FIRSTS
by bloodmacabre
Summary: Furihata Kouki decided to take his chance to confess. Approved by Akashi, they started to date and experienced many "firsts" together. M-rated, FuriAka / yaoi.
1. First Confession

_ahhh, this is my first Kuroko no Basket fanfic after writing for SaruMi in K Project...and in KnB i decided to start it with FuriAka! I love Akashi being an uke, it makes everything more interesting :3_

_enjoy reading and help me to improve by reviewing or liking this! the next chap should be ready in several days *smiles*_

* * *

**FIRSTS**

_**self-edited, FuriAka**_

_**CHAPTER 1. FIRST CONFESSION**_

* * *

"_I like you!"_

"_Oh…"_

"_U-Um, please go out with me!"_

"…"

"…"

"_Okay."_

"…_eh?"_

"_I said…okay. I'm interested in you, too."_

…

…

* * *

...

In Furihata Kouki's eyes, Akashi Seijuurou was a very cold and composed man, always thinking intellectually and saw hundreds of strategies in front of that hetero-chromatic eyes. But despite that cold look, he couldn't help but to admire the leadership skill which Akashi had. Every time the red haired ordered something in detail, there was something in his voice which made his body trembled in anticipation.

He knew it was weird between man and man to feel attracted but he _loved_ it. He loved how Akashi stood up tall and straight, his shoulders were perfectly built and showed the king inside him. And he himself aware that he had this desire of _oh how he wanted to have that man_.

The next encounter with Akashi was when he decided to accompany Kuroko to meet up with the other Generation of Miracles members. There he saw him, that beautiful, perfect sharp eyes staring down at him. He knew that he was nothing in front of Akashi that time and he trembled stupidly because of the power Akashi had. He knew once more time that he really wanted to _have_ Akashi. He must show him that he was capable of doing _something_ big in his life. By confessing. But how?

During the first half of the match against Rakuzan, Kouki observed everything from the bench. He looked and worshiped the way Akashi calmly gave order to other crowned generals without slight hesitation. Akashi wasn't the type of person who recognized someone easily; that someone should have some appeal for him. Kouki gulped and smirked in excitement. _This will be quite a challenge._

"Let me play."

Kouki's request was first rejected by Seirin's coach, Aida Riko. But after seeing the determination in his brown eyes he got permission. In the second half match, Kouki decided that he should let himself known by that hetero-chromatic male. Repeatedly he tried to cover, to strain every movements Akashi wanted to make. He failed at first but he felt his body became used to it.

Then he saw it.

Akashi's eyes.

It stared deeply into him and he swore, he heard an appreciative hum came out from that beautiful, kissable pink lips. Then, followed by a light chuckle almost like a whisper before Akashi passed through him, making him fell on the court. Kouki gulped.

_I've been noticed._

He could feel a shiver running through his spine and happiness crept, but he couldn't let himself off guard—Seirin was still on the match and he was _in_ it. He had to help his team won this game or the team—_Akashi_ wouldn't be impressed. He ran to catch up with Akashi who was dribbling the ball and blocked him again. Akashi stopped and lifted his eyebrow. Kouki inhaled.

"I'm going to talk to you later."

Akashi froze for a mini-second but he still did the shoot and went in. That hetero-chromatic eyes immediately looked to him again, before he jogged away.

Kouki shivered, again.

_This is it. Do it or die._

So after that Winter Cup which ended up being a loss for Akashi thanks to Kuroko's buzzer beater, he grabbed the red haired wrist and dragged him outside, surprising the others without saying anything much. And for his surprise (or his concern) Akashi didn't say a word even when they finally stopped in the stadium's backyard. Everything started out so _damn_ awkward because Akashi still didn't say anything and part of Kouki's mind was screaming out loud telling him to apologize because _hell_ it would not be good if the silence Akashi was giving him purely from his anger for being dragged out without his consent.

Kouki fidgeted and looked straight to those eyes.

"I like you!"

_Oh crap, my voice came out like a shriek._ Kouki almost wanted to suicide if it wasn't because of Akashi's reaction. He saw Akashi jolted and his face showed a shock. But he recovered within blink of an eye.

"Oh…" he responded.

_Damn. Damn it all what should I say now? Umm…_ He didn't say anything, neither was Akashi. Both of them just stood there, silent. Kouki knew Akashi was thinking of something; maybe he was examining him? _Crap, get yourself together! Say it!_

"U-Um, please go out with me!"

Again, silence. Kouki closed his eyes and felt his heartbeat became erratic and uncontrollable. He could have a panic attack right here, right now. Finally, Akashi broke the silence.

"So that's why you're so desperate…to prove yourself to me."

It came almost like a whisper. For the first time he realized that Akashi himself unsure about what would he do either. And he could imagine that the red haired was blushing a bit right now, for some reason.

"…okay."

That angelic, high toned sound said his answer. It was Kouki's turn to shock.

"…eh?"

"I said okay. I'm interested in you, too."

"A-Oh, um-I—"

"Yet we haven't known each other. I'm sure you already knew my name, um…?"

He couldn't explain his feelings right now and it seemed that he would burst at any time. With his trembling voice, he answered. "F-Furihata Kouki. First year. P-Please take care of me!"

…

…

…

* * *

...

"I still can't believe that Furihata-kun likes Akashi-kun."

"U-UWAAH! K-K-Kuroko you scared me!"

It was a day off for Seirin yet Kouki found himself practicing at the court. Maybe because he was nervous about today's date.

Yes. Today was the first date for him and Akashi.

He was nervous not just because it was his first, but also because it was his initiative. Since they started 'dating' (he was not sure what to call it) they only sent messages to each other because they had their own activities especially Akashi. So when Kouki finally decided to take it a little further and he only get a short 'okay' as a response, he didn't know how to feel. Was it supposed to be this frightening to go on a date with Akashi? He barely even know what Akashi likes.

"Akashi-kun is a normal human, Furhiata-kun… Don't be so nervous."

Kouki smiled weakly at Kuroko. As usual, his skill of reading people was amazing. But he couldn't help not to get nervous especially because it was—

_RRRIIINGGG_

"AKASHI!" Kouki screamed when he saw his phone vibrated with a name 'Akashi' on it. Kuroko jolted in surprise and pouted at him. Kouki apologized silently and answered the phone like he was going to blow himself up. "H-Hello…?"

[Kouki.]

_Aaahhhhh that angelic voice… I'm going to die…_ Kouki hummed and regained his composure. "Y-Yeah? What is it Akashi?"

[…] Akashi didn't answer that for a moment and Kouki thought there was disappointment came from Akashi even though he wasn't practically there with him. [Where are you…?]

"I-I'm at the gym."

[Okay. I'll be there in five seconds.]

"O-EH—What?!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"K-Kuroko what should I—"

There was no one in the gym. _Damn Kuroko got away with his misdirection! _Kouki gulped down his saliva numerous times before light steps began to echo inside the room followed by a breeze.

The breeze brought the intruder's smell and Kouki knew exactly who was standing behind him right now. He prepared himself and turned his body around to see Akashi, standing before him with his casual outfit. Kouki drank the sight before he greeted.

"Akashi… Sorry you have to come all the way here," he bowed. Kouki didn't know how to behave in front of Akashi Seijuurou who seemed to respect others whom have discipline. So he had to be a good guy here. However, Akashi just nodded.

"It's okay…Kouki. Where are we going?"

"Um, I was thinking we will just go take a walk in the city and search for something to eat…!"

"Mmm… Let's go."

Akashi gave a small response during their walk which made Kouki even more nervous.

_Did I do that right? Ah, do I have to do it like this? Um, what should I do now? I should impress him, yeah!_

Kouki gently showed his care with small actions. He would grabbed Akashi's hand and pulled him closer when Akashi was standing too close to the street. He pulled the chair every time he wanted to sit. It was enough for him as long as Akashi felt comfortable.

His brown eyes observed Akashi who was now eating a chocolate ice-cream silently. Akashi was beautiful, like always. He liked how the red haired tongue traced the spoon to lick the cream which lingered there and how that lips let out the spoon with a soft 'pop'. He was happy knowing that Akashi must have enjoyed the ice.

Then they walked around more and arrived at a game station. There was a crank game full of plush toys and a big, hazel colored teddy bear. Kouki found it sort of cute but wasn't sure if Akashi would want it…until he saw Akashi's face. Kouki blushed. It was his first time to see Akashi's eyes glimmered in excitement when he saw the teddy. It was obvious that Akashi wanted it. Kouki smiled and walked in the store. Akashi looked at him in surprise but didn't do anything. He simply watched Kouki went in for a moment then out…with the teddy.

Akashi's mouth opened and closed again. His hetero-chromatic eyes widened as he touched the fluffy teddy then gave it a little squeeze shyly. "You get this…for me?"

"Yeah, well…since it looks like you really want it… Or am I wrong?" Kouki shrugged in embarrassment. "I'm happy if you're happy…"

Akashi stood there for a moment, looking thoroughly at the light brown haired male. He brought his teddy up to cover half of his face which Kouki found it to be super cute. "…you really _do_ like me…"

Kouki gasped and held himself not to drag Akashi home and just _do_ him. But he frowned at the sentence. "What do you mean…? Of course I like you, I've said it from the start…"

"Well… That's…"

"Come to think of it," Kouki tilted his head, "…you don't look like you're enjoying yourself today… Do you like me for real…?" _AGH DAMN WHY DID I SAY THAT I BET HE'S OFFENDED RIGHT NOW DAMN I'M SO STUPID! _Kouki cursed himself for asking that and now he prepared himself for the worst, however…

"…tsk!"

A hand grabbed him in instant and dragged him away from the crowd. Kouki was too shocked to ask where they were going until they went into an empty alley. Akashi cornered him and when Kouki realized their location he blushed a bit. _This is bad…_

"Kouki. I'm saying this to make us clear. I like you."

Kouki blinked and amazed at how powerful those words were. It sent enough shivers through his spine. But… "But why don't you enjoy it?"

"That's because…!" Akashi held the teddy so tight Kouki was afraid the teddy's neck would break. "Because you didn't call me by my name…!"

Kouki blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "Eh…EH?!" He blushed and he believed that his face looked really ridiculous right now. "Your na-name? But—but I can't do that, I mean it's you and…"

"What's wrong with me?" Akashi frowned. "Do you like me or not?"

"I—I like you!" Kouki immediately answered. Akashi's cheeks were covered in a faint pink as he jolted in surprise.

"Then why won't you call my given name?"

"Because… I'm afraid you won't like it, see… You're that Akashi Seijuurou, everyone knows you especially for your attitude and appreciation towards discipline and…and… You like being with a perfect man, don't you? So I'm nervous and I don't think calling you by your name is…" Koiki blurted out everything which pent up inside his mind as he awaited for Akashi's response. When he didn't say something, Kouki looked down. "Sorry…if I have disappointed you…"

He felt a warm hand touching his hands and gripped them gently. It was warm and comfortable. "Kouki… You know I'm not that strict…" A voice whispered right in front of his face, Kouki could feel and smell Akashi's breathe, it was blissful. "Just be yourself. And although you might not see it, I am unsure about what should I do today, too," he chuckled, "…I didn't know how to react properly, I have never done anything like this before especially…with a boyfriend." Akashi buried himself into Kouki's shoulder. "This is something new for both of us and I know that next time will be better…much."

Kouki nuzzled his head to the warmth and thickness of Akashi's red locks. _There will be a next time._ He smiled and hummed. And for the next moment, he sensed a shiver from Akashi's body and he became warmer. Kouki leaned closer to Akashi's red ear. "Are you alright? Do you have a fever?"

Akashi pushed himself off from Kouki's slight hug and shook his head. "No, this isn't…fever," he responded. That red and gold eyes stared deep to Kouki before they turned away, averting his gaze somewhere else and it was there, the blush. Only now it became clearer as the blush went redder. Knowing that he couldn't hide it any longer, Akashi growled and hid his face with the teddy. "I'm…embarrassed that's all."

Kouki's heart skipped a beat. _So even Akashi Seijuurou can get embarrassed._ He laughed and closed his mouth right after he received a killing glare from the red head. Kouki touched Akashi's hands and lowered the teddy to get a better view of his face. It was nice, seeing Akashi who was now fully his. But it wasn't enough. Plus, the look Akashi gave him now…was too _tempting_. He swallowed and made their distance only one millimeter. "S-Seijuurou," he whispered, unsure.

Akashi was stunned and he felt that shiver again. He gulped and held his teddy tighter. "K-Kouki." Akashi couldn't believe that he stuttered. He knew that Kouki himself uncertain about his action right now. Besides…something inside Kouki's voice when he said his name… It was loving and…lustful, at the same time; it was scary. But an Akashi couldn't get scared easily. He decided to end this conversation and headed back to the street but—

"I will kiss you now."

There was a hint of possessiveness within determination in that tone. Akashi looked surprised and he froze in his place when a pair of lips touched his, gently. Both boys shivered and unconsciously leaned closer to feel more of that soft warmth. And as for Kouki, driven by his sudden lust he moved rougher and deeper. He tried to insert his tongue by licking Akashi's lips but those soft lips wouldn't budge. He gripped firmly Akashi's waist. When Akashi looked at the arms he wanted to ask but suddenly Kouki grinded himself against Akashi, creating frictions between them. Akashi gasped, which became a chance for Kouki to probe his tongue in.

It felt too much for Akashi since it was his first time but _damn_ it felt good at the same time. He closed his eyes and forced himself not to let out any weird noises. But then, Kouki asked more. That hands roamed through his chest and massaged it. Akashi pulled away with a soft gasp and swallowed as he panted hard. He noticed Kouki doing the same too but seemingly dazed because he was pushed. When Kouki tried to reach him again, Akashi shook his head and touched his lips with his forefinger.

"Kouki…no," he said with an ordering look. "We…will do this step by step. For now…just a kiss… Do you understand?"

Kouki was disappointed but he would do anything for that man. The way that shoulder regained his composure again and those hetero-chromatic eyes seemed ready to kill him if he didn't listen… Oh how he loved this guy. Kouki nodded timidly, suppressing his hunger for that sinful lips.

"And I've been thinking… Just call me 'Akashi'," Akashi said, fidgeting. "Hearing you say my name after that kiss…makes me think more and it isn't good. Understood?"

He laughed. _Damn he's so cute._ Kouki took Akashi's hand and stepped to the street. "Okay, if that's what you want…Seijuurou," he teased. Oh how he enjoyed the sight of Akashi blushed once more…but the hit he received on his waist was painful enough to make him curled on the ground with Akashi pouted beside him.

_This is nice, the date._

…

…

* * *

...

Every once a week, they would meet up mostly at Seirin's gym which gave Akashi opportunity to see his former teammate, Kuroko. They would usually have a chat about basketball, how Kuroko developed himself and how to train with Kagami to reach maximum potential or such. Akashi's advices were all so good and straight to the main point; he actually helped Seirin with his own way although not in every aspect.

Sometimes Akashi would just sit and observe. And sometimes, when Kouki was in the court playing, he fidgeted and looked like he was cheering him. However when it's time to be just the two of us in the gym, Kouki would approached him slowly and ruffled that red locks. Then he would whisper Akashi's name on his ear, drinking the shiver which undeniably seen from Akashi's body. Only after Akashi returned his look, he would leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet as always.

The date would go on smoothly, they already went to cinema, theme park, or taking a stroll down the street like their first time. And as the time went by, the awkwardness had gotten less bothering than before.

But a boy will be always a boy and a boy needed to do something a boy gotta do.

Kouki had his urge to sex pent up painfully.

.

**end of chapter 1**

* * *

_soooo that's the first chapter! next one...yes, there will be smut but a problem will occur and i think you can already guess what it is? see you on the next chapter! hope i satisfy you, lovely readers!  
_

_yaaay!_


	2. First Night

_finally! I update this story! sorry for taking so long, learning architecture is haaard -_-" my college locks me up with lots of assignments! Anyway, here you go, the second chapter! it's kinda long and Akashi's OOC here i think...i love him being miserable lolol my type of uke's always weak you know. But since this is Akashi, he won't be as weak as you imagine it would be so don't worry...i won't crush his chara completely :3_

_yeah, so...enjoy!_

_oh, before i forgot, i don't own KuroBas, it's Fujimaki-sensei's! love the second season!  
_

* * *

**FIRSTS, Chapter 2**

**FIRST NIGHT**

_**Kuroko no Basket fanfiction, Self-Edited**_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Every once a week, they would meet up mostly at Seirin's gym which gave Akashi opportunity to see his former teammate, Kuroko. They would usually have a chat about basketball, how Kuroko developed himself and how to train with Kagami to reach maximum potential or such. Akashi's advices were all so good and straight to the main point; he actually helped Seirin with his own way although not in every aspect. Sometimes Akashi would just sit and observe. And sometimes, when Kouki was in the court playing, he fidgeted and looked like he was cheering him._

_However when it's time to be just the two of them in the gym, Kouki would approached him slowly and ruffled that red locks. Then he would whisper Akashi's name on his ear, drinking the shiver which undeniably seen from Akashi's body. Only after Akashi returned his look, he would leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet as always. _

_The date would go on smoothly, they already went to cinema, theme park, or taking a stroll down the street like their first time. And as the time went by, the awkwardness had gotten less bothering than before._

_But a boy will be always a boy and a boy needed to do something a boy gotta do._

_Kouki had his urge to sex pent up painfully._

* * *

_..._

_..._

Whenever he saw Akashi licked his ice cream with an audible 'pop' he imagined what if the ice cream was his cock and those pink lips were licking it. And when they played basketball together (sometimes Akashi insisted on teaching Kouki to become better at this so they would go to a nearby park basketball court) the sight of Akashi wiping his sweat was unbelievably tempting. And when those legendary, hetero-chromatic eyes stared at him it seemed like he was being stripped nude in front of the red haired.

He dreamed of Akashi couple of times and the more they met the more sensual the dream became. He didn't show it of course. But Akashi would've known right? He had this Emperor Eyes and his ability to deduct. So he let this be and thought maybe Akashi had his own way to get to that point. Besides, it only had been three months after he confessed. Maybe it was way too fast. But…

He couldn't really hold it.

"Kouki…?"

"E-Eh?! W-What is it Akashi?"

"…no…" Akashi frowned. Kouki was acting odd lately, he wouldn't sit close to him longer than he used to, he wouldn't try to steal kisses like he used to… Did something happen to him? Akashi sighed and reached to touch Kouki's forehead to check if he had a fever, but a sudden slap at his hand startled him and his eyes widened in shock. "Kouki?" he asked again.

Kouki himself didn't know that he would slap Akashi's hand. It was slightly red and made him felt guilty right away. But if Akashi touched him more than this, he was afraid he couldn't hold it much longer so he stood up. "A-Akashi. Today's only until here. S-See you next time!" he yelped and turned away, leaving a stunned Akashi behind him.

…

...

The next day, Seirin's gym was in a gloomy mood. Both Kuroko and Kagami looked at their brownish haired teammate who sat like a zombie on the bench, looking down.

"Furihata-kun… Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tried to cheer him up with his soft voice and patted Kouki's shoulder.

"Oi Furihata, at least don't ignore Kuroko," Kagami sighed, "He's trying to help you here."

Kouki groaned and ruffled his own hair. "I know… It's just… It's complicated you know," he covered his face, helpless. "I slapped Akashi's hand."

Kuroko froze. "You…what?"

"I slapped his hand," he repeated, "…because…"

"No—wait, you slapped his hand?" Kagami looked amused and then laughed, "Whoa! I don't know you're so brave! Sheesh! Hah ha!"

"T-That's the thing, I slapped him because I'm afraid, not brave," Kouki admitted shyly. "The longer we spent times together, the more I want him. I'm—it's not enough if it's just a…kiss, if you know what I mean—"

"You…kissed…Akashi-kun?" Kuroko stared blankly. "O-Oh my… Ah, pardon me, Furihata-kun. I'm quite amazed that Akashi-kun would let people kiss him. And now, what did you say?"

"Oh, I'm saying that kisses are not enough anymore."

Kagami nodded. "I know that feeling," he chuckled, "…why don't you say it to him? Or just do him—UGH" Kagami curled up into a ball as an ignite punch was thrown at him. Kuroko scowled Kagami and told him not to say that like Akashi was someone who would just listen to that kind of excuse (that kisses weren't enough anymore).

Kouki smiled at how Akashi was so respected by his former teammate. _He was that loved._ He exhaled and looked up. _Now what should I do?_

"Um, Furihata-kun?"

"Ah, yeah?"

"It's not like I have a better idea than Kagami-kun, but I think it's time for you to be honest. I'm afraid Akashi-kun will think your actions mean you don't like him anymore… Even though you can't see it, Akashi-kun is quite sensitive," Kuroko smiled.

"Kuroko…"

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE GATHER UP!" Aida Riko, Seirin's coach blew the whistle and stood in the center of the court. When everyone gathered, she continued. "For the next one week, I know that you're so tired with this practice and it's time for holiday but we have to prepare for matches which are still to come! So I decided to take you all on a practice camp on the mountain! Tomorrow come here at 7 and we'll go together! Think this as practice plus holiday okay?!"

"Yes coach…!"

Some murmured, some looked happy because they would spend times with their friends, some excited, and Kouki looked worried. _I won't be able to meet Akashi for next week._ He gritted his teeth. _I have to apologize today._

It was already 6 in the evening when the practice was over. Kouki jogged to his house, greeted his family, had a dinner and went straight to his room after taking shower. He searched for his phone and dialed Akashi. His hands were trembling when he knew Akashi didn't pick his call. _Ah I'm doomed…_ He tried again and this time, it was picked.

[…Kouki?]

"A-Akashi, I'm—"

[I know. You want to apologize.]

"Y-Yeah," he whispered, "I'm sorry…for that time." He gulped hard and closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

[…okay. Since you regretted it.]

Kouki sighed in relief. "Ah, Akashi…this is about tomorrow."

[Tomorrow?]

"Yeah, see, Seirin basketball team will go on a practice camp for next week so we might not be able to see each other," Kouki explained. Inside his heart he didn't know if he was supposed to be stressed out because he wouldn't be able to see him or he was supposed to be happy because this way he would freely calm his sexual desire and would be able to be with Akashi normally later on. But he was sure about what he was going to say. "…I will miss you," he whispered again. He waited for Akashi but no respond. _Maybe he's still mad, after all I slapped him._ Kouki huffed and was about to turned off the call, however suddenly a reply came.

[…where will you be?]

Kouki was surprised. "O-On Yukiji camping site. I'll be off tomorrow at 7," he quickly answered. He heard Akashi mumbling something but he couldn't catch it.

[Okay… I'll see you soon.]

"Yeah, see you soon too," Kouki smiled. "Um, then—"

[I miss you too.] _Click. Beep. Beep._

Kouki almost threw his phone across the room when he heard those three sweet, whisper-like words came from Akashi. His head was painted fully in deep red. _I CAN'T TAKE IT—AKASHI YOU'RE TOO CUTE._ He covered his face with the pillow and rolled himself on the bed. If only he could meet Akashi right now, he would hug him and kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

_Hope for the best tomorrow then. I will apologize to Akashi properly next time._

…

…

* * *

...

…

"Furihata-kun, help me with this board over here!"

"O-Okay!" Kouki shouted back at Riko and ran towards her.

They all arrived at Yukiji Camping Site safely and now were preparing everything necessary for training. They went to an inn with a small court inside so they decided to use it since nobody did. After all preparation was done, they did some warm-up and practice for one round.

In that time, no calls from Akashi had been received by Kouki. It was fine, but he was worried because Akashi would always keep an eye for him, knowing what he was doing although he seemed uninterested. Kouki inhaled deeply and continued for the next two rounds and rested.

"…"

"Something's wrong, Furihata-kun?"

"E-Eh—wah! K-Kuroko!" Kouki gasped and backed off a bit. "N-Nothing, just…"

"Are you getting lonely without Akashi-kun?"

"EH? W-WELL—"

"It seems that you already apologized to him," Kuroko smiled.

Kouki blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I have. But it doesn't mean that now I'm satisfied with only kisses. Still…" He shrugged and scratched his head.

"So… Now you're lonely because you can't touch him," Kuroko confirmed.

"I don't know whether I should be lonely or happy. Because I think this way I can learn to control myself in front of him. But on the other hand…yes, I can't touch him…"

"I can cope with your feelings Furihata-kun. Kagami-kun and I—we are dating, like you know. But there are times when we have to control our urge to…be together. And it's very hard. But we understand that it's for our good, so we do our best and it goes really well until now."

Kouki looked at Kuroko. Despite his blank expression, he knew that Kuroko is far more mature than him and his relationship with Kagami was always looked so sweet, each caring for the other. Although they argued sometimes, but it didn't last long before both of them cuddling against each other again. He envied Kuroko and Kagami, plus their ability in basketball managed to stop Akashi which was very impressive. Kouki laughed at himself about why Akashi agreed to be his boyfriend.

Kuroko observed Kouki. He knew that his brown haired teammate had more than he thought about himself. Kouki was a really capable point guard after Izuki. He's the same as him, their play helped their team; although weak, they made their team stronger. So Kuroko was eager to help Kouki. But since this is the case of Akashi, he shouldn't worry too much. Akashi was possessive, if you knew him close enough. "I suggest, since this is already afternoon, we go to the bath. Then you can cool your head and may give you quality time for you to relax, Furihata-kun. You're doing great," he offered his hand. "Don't worry, Akashi-kun is caring."

Kouki could hear a glint of naughtiness within Kuroko's voice, but he shrugged it off. He grabbed the teal haired boy's hand and stood up. "Thanks, Kuroko… Guess I'll be heading to the bath now…"

"Oi, what are you two doing? At least help the others tidy up!" Riko called.

"O-Okay!"

"Yes."

"Here, Furihata-kun carry this balls to that room!"

"Okay," Kouki answered and held the ball with his arms. He peeked at Kuroko which already moping the floor. Kagami approached him and seemed like he was asking some questions. Kouki shivered. He didn't want Kuroko to get into trouble because of his fault. But it seemed that it wasn't a big deal. With just a peck on Kagami's cheek, the tiger calmed down with a blush. Kouki really envied them. _I want to be like that with Akashi too…_

"Hey Furihata, done with the balls yet!?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry Hyuuga-senpai! I'm done, coming right up!"

Hyuuga signaled Kouki to come closer and pulled his shoulder so they could speak closely. "Hey, how is it? W-With that Akashi…" he whispered.

Kouki blushed. "E-Eh? N-Nothing, it goes well…I guess?"

"What, you don't think it's scary? I mean, he looks very powerful. Does he…?"

"Hmm…" Hyuuga was right, Akashi's a bit scary sometimes and he _is_ powerful. He had his thought like an adult's and he was clever in making decision. But Akashi…when they went as lovers, Akashi was surprisingly gentle and patient although in some aspect he _did_ asked for more like when he wanted to make meal for the red head, Akashi would order him to at least combine it with one tofu. It was fine, and it was fun. _Because I love him._ Kouki smiled. "Well, he's perfect for me."

"Pfft, you're crazy. So how is he? You two are going well you said? What kind of 'well'? What stage you are in right now?" Hyuuga smirked and teased the brown haired boy.

When Kouki wanted to retort back, a shadow appeared to be towering both of them and immediately they sensed malice and protectiveness.

A voice broke the ice in between, a voice that they both knew well of.

"Long time no see, Seirin."

Hyuuga jolted and Kouki turned his face to the source of the sound.

He recognized that red hair anywhere.

"Akashi…"

Akashi looked at Kouki with his blank expression which couldn't be read. "Kouki," he said with a monotone tune, "…finally we met."

"But how—ah," Kouki remembered when he mentioned the camping site to Akashi on the phone. "Oh. Well. Yeah, finally," he blushed and averted his gaze. He was happy as hell to see Akashi but if he saw him more than he should he might not be able to restrain himself. Not to mention that it was already close to evening time. The night always brings up lust within one's mind, making it an uncontrollable desire. Kouki stood up and smiled. "Good to see you… I'll go to bath now."

Akashi tilted his head. It was unusual for Kouki to act like he was avoiding him and Akashi didn't like it even a bit. "Then I'll go to bath too. I am tired."

Both Kouki and Hyuuga's eyes widened at the immediate answer. Kouki struggled to find the right vocabulary. "N-No, Akashi it's not a good idea. U-Um, then I won't go to shower. I'll just—just go straight to bed, yeah!" _If I see him without clothes at the bath I won't be able to control myself._ Kouki gulped.

Akashi was curious and angry at the same time. Kouki _was_ avoiding him. "What do you mean by that? Fine, then I'll sleep with you now."

Kouki shrieked inside his mind. _NO! AKASHI YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! _"A-Ah! I'm not tired yet, please help yourself, go sleep ahead!" He stepped back. "I-I'll go play basketball first!"

Akashi gritted his teeth and tightened his fist. "…Kouki," he hissed. Even Hyuuga knew that Akashi was very furious; it was so noticeable that Kouki was somehow avoiding him. "…I see. If it is basketball I understand, because you still have practice match. Then I will teach you. Now."

"E-Eh, b-but—"

"Kouki," his eyes glimmered and that golden emperor eye stared at him like an eagle looking at his prey, "…remember. My words are absolute. And I will kill everyone that goes in my path. Even if…" Akashi took a step forward, "…it's you."

Kouki thought he was going to die. He could feel literally his body was shrinking in front of the red haired. He looked down and didn't have confidence to look at Akashi's eyes directly. He could just nod and took one basketball on his hand. "T-Then one on one," he said, almost like a whisper.

Akashi closed his eyes. For now, it's enough. He felt guilty because he should use his emperor eyes and threat to play with Kouki, but he had to know what caused Kouki to act like this. Then he looked at Hyuuga, who understood that he wanted privacy. Hyuuga exhaled deeply and nodded at Akashi and Kouki then he jogged away, minding everyone that they should go.

After all gates were closed and nobody's using the court, Akashi took off his Rakuzan jersey and walked to Kouki. "Go on, dribble it," he said. "I'll be defensing."

Kouki took his time to observe Akashi once again before he walked one step forward and the game started. He loved Akashi. He really loved the way that red locks of hair moved following the wind. He really loved the way that hetero-chromatic eyes stared deep at him with their curiosity and possessiveness. He really loved to see that pale skin of him and the way his skin glistened with sweat when he played basketball. Kouki bounced his ball once, then twice. His mind became fuzzy and wandering around. _I really loved the way Akashi squirmed beneath me. I really loved him. I really loved Seijuurou._ Kouki looked up at Akashi's eyes. Then everything went blank because that face which Akashi made—it was enough to send him right inside his arms and hugged the red haired tightly, earning a protest from that small lips.

"Kouki! Focus, what are you doing?"

Kouki heard the panic inside Akashi's voice but when he smelled his skin, he couldn't think of any excuse and kissed Akashi's neck. He could hear a gasp. It was _cute_. He wanted to hear more. So he leaned in again ignoring some insults from Akashi and nibbled on his ear. Kouki felt Akashi's body went tense. _He was feeling it._ Kouki grinned and lowered his hands to grip on Akashi's waist. Then he locked their position so their body flushed tight against each other. He looked at the red haired face, wanting to know what kind of expression he would wear this time. _It was a faint blush._ He wanted to see more. Then he grinded himself against him, earning a soft, unsure moan.

"Kouki…?"

Ah, that soft whisper. Kouki parted their body to look at Akashi's face again. He was so red, almost his entire face was tinted in pink and some sweat appeared. Plus, his breathing looked…ragged. The way that chest rose up and down… Kouki bit his neck lightly and heard a shocked whimper. He tilted his face to Akashi, only to see a tear dropped.

Finally, Kouki snapped back to reality. He shoved his body off the red haired and turned away.

"I-I'M SORRY!" He shouted, "I-I can't—I'm sorry…"

Akashi could only look at Kouki's back when the brown haired boy jogged away leaving him alone in the court, shocked.

_What's wrong with Kouki? Why won't he look at me properly?_

_Why did he do that?_

Akashi felt a painful stab on his chest. He gathered his belongings and walked slowly to the entrance of the court.

Outside, the Rakuzan team was waiting.

…

…

* * *

...

…

Kouki looked around. There was no sign of Akashi nearby in the onsen. He huffed and dipped his body until his mouth was underwater too. It was much more relaxing and giving him chance to forget what had happened earlier. His brown eyes slowly opened. _Damn I did something horrible…_ Kouki felt guilty and thought of any way to apologize to Akashi later. _Maybe I should tell him about my problem after all._

"Oh, Furihata, there you are."

"…!" Kouki saw Hyuuga with Kuroko and Kagami behind him. "Hyuuga-senpai. Kagami, a-a-and is Kuroko with you now?"

"Hey."

"Yes I am and hello, Furihata-kun."

"Anyways, what happened earlier with you and Akashi? Are you two quarrelling?"

Kouki looked away and nodded timidly. "Sort of…"

"Furihata-kun has his issue about his urge to mate."

"K-KUROKO!" Kouki blushed and stood up, accidentally revealing his manhood. Hyuuga and Kagami shrieked and immediately pushed Kouki back to the water. "I-I'm sorry," he gulped, "…well…what Kuroko had said is true."

"Hnn… But to think that Akashi came all the way here just for you…"

"I know. That's why I feel really bad right now."

"Don't worry much, as long as you apologize it will be fine…"

"I hope so…"

They though it would be better if they talked about something else rather than gloomy topic. They just started to talk about an article in basketball magazine when Hyuuga's phone rang from the locker.

"I wonder who that is, I'm enjoying myself here," Hyuuga grunted and stood up, reaching his phone while the others chuckled behind him. But after an angry death glare from their captain, they shut their mouth and looked away.

Hyuuga's voice could be heard from the pool; he seemed shocked and worried. Kouki peeked and looked at both Kuroko and Kagami. They shook their heads and lifted their shoulder. After couple of minutes, Hyuuga came back with a pale face.

"B-Bad news from coach," he stuttered, "…it seems…that Rakuzan team is in here too and they, no, _our_ coach…requests a practice match." Hyuuga shrugged. "They had agreed."

Kagami riled up. Hearing Rakuzan brought back memories between him and its fearsome red-haired captain. "Well bring it on then! Let's go Kuroko!"

Kouki swallowed hard and shivered. _Against Akashi? Well okay, they will play and I will cheer them up from afar—_

"But in one condition," Hyuuga interrupted Kagami and Kouki's thought. He stared at the brown haired male with his worried black eyes, "…their captain—Akashi—said, 'Furihata Kouki' should play in the entire game."

Kouki's vision became black for a second and he almost fainted. "W-What…?" he shivered. Against Akashi? Against his own _boyfriend_? There's no way he could stand a chance! Kouki shook his head. "N-No, I can't—he—"

"Furihata-kun, calm yourself, this might be the right time," Kuroko approached him and gripped his shoulder, giving courage.

"T-Time for what?! I'm sure he wants me to play so he can c-crush me…" Kouki gulped. _As a matter of fact I deserve that._ He sighed and clenched his fists. "…he must be really pissed with me now."

Kuroko grabbed Kouki's hand, making the brown haired male jolted in surprise. "Furihata-kun, please stop saying such thing. You won't know until it's there."

Kouki wasn't feeling sure about that, all that he could think was the way Akashi's heterochromatic eyes would look at him with anger. He felt dizzy but he knew he should do it. After all, it was worth the cruel things he did to the red haired. He nodded and walked with them to the court.

…

…

* * *

...

…

It was evening, around 6 pm. They had their quick dinner before and gathered up in the court, waiting for Rakuzan to come out after they unpacked things in their room. One by one, boys with light blue-stripped white jacket came out and finally, Akashi with his dazzling red locks.

Kouki peeked at Akashi and felt his heart froze because he could feel nothing from those eyes—just coldness.

Akashi's eyes met up with Kouki's. The red haired observed him for a moment then averted his gaze. Kouki exhaled. _This is going to get rough._

"Okay, line up!" Riko shouted and each team bowed their head (Akashi bowed a bit) before taking their positions. "Let the match…begin!"

At the sound of the whistle, the ball was taken by Rakuzan's and dribbled quickly until it reached below the net. Kagami jumped and slapped the ball immediately for counter-attack. He passed the ball to Kuroko and they continued with teamwork. When they were just about to make a shoot, Akashi came behind Kuroko who was handling the ball. He had no presence and Kuroko's heart almost stopped because Akashi appeared like a ghost. The ball was stolen and Kuroko stumbled. Akashi bounced the ball and threw it to his teammates and looked at Kuroko.

"I'm puzzled," Akashi whispered.

Kuroko flinched and when he was about to ask Akashi the red head already ran towards the center of the court, following his teammates. Kagami reached him and helped him to get up.

"Are you okay? That Akashi, still as scary as always…"

Kuroko jogged. "Yeah…but…" _There's something about Akashi today and it isn't angriness. At least not all of it are._ Kuroko frowned and continued to approach the ball together with oblivious Kagami.

Meanwhile, Kouki tried very hard to do defense. As a point guard he managed his team well, helped by Teppei although it was still difficult to prevent fully Rakuzan to shoot. Drowned in the game completely, Kouki observed and followed the ball and approached Akashi without him properly noticing. When he finally blocked the ball handler, he lifted his head and saw Akashi, bouncing the ball with grace. Kouki gulped and drank every detail he could see from the former Teikou's captain. His sweat, his body which could be faintly seen through his drenched uniform yet his expression didn't show any tiredness at all.

In a second though, he came back to earth and unconsciously backed away in shock. _I shouldn't think about that._ Kouki averted his gaze back to the ball and tried to steal it. _I shouldn't disappoint Akashi for making me play with him._ His hand maneuvered quickly and in a snap touched Akashi's palm.

"Ah!"

Kouki was surprised and took his hand away immediately. His shout was so loud that everyone in the court looked at both of them in curiosity. Kouki stuttered and froze. While Akashi…stood there like a stone and Kuroko swore he could almost see one drop of tear threatened to fall from those beautiful hetero-chromatic eyes. Regained his composure, Akashi took his stance and shoot, which dropped right to the ring and gained a score.

All teams prepared for a fast-break while Akashi watched Kouki who was fidgeting nervously, knowing that he had done a mistake.

"Why did you do that?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Are we dating?"

Kouki blushed and nodded.

Akashi stepped forward. "Do you love me…?"

Kouki knew someday Akashi will ask him that, after he avoided him. Kouki looked down. "I…"

"That's enough."

"…eh?" Kouki's brownish eyes widened and his body trembled. What did Akashi mean?

"I don't want to hear it from you now." With that, Akashi ran back to his team, leaving a confused Kouki behind.

_Oh no. What have I done? But I didn't say anything…_ His heart beat faster almost like it was going to jump out from his chest. And it was painful to hear Akashi said that right on his face. He had to explain his problem to Akashi as soon as possible or he would be dumped.

He made his mind and caught up with the rest of the team in the center of the court when suddenly someone shouted for help and in a point he could see other someone slowly fell to the ground. When he saw red locks on the court, his body turned cold and he rushed up to the scene.

Kuroko was the first people who approached him and (quite) startled him. His face showed that it wasn't something good and part of Kuroko told him that it was his fault. But when he was back to his usual blankness, Kuroko just talked with him in worry. "Akashi-kun fell. It seems that he has fever."

"Fever…?" Kouki frowned and watched Akashi being carried by Reo, one of Rakuzan teams, to his room. "But…"

"You didn't notice?"

"Well he obviously didn't look like he's having fever and…"

"Well he does."

Kouki sighed. Hearing Kuroko's tone, it was obvious that the teal haired boy was angry at him for not finishing their problem earlier. "I'm sorry Kuroko… I will explain everything when he's conscious."

"You better do that," Kuroko lowered his voice. "He's my former, respected captain. The last thing I want to see is that my captain isn't treated well."

Kouki nodded and in the meantime, the game stopped. He was worried about Akashi but given the circumstances, he knew that he couldn't see him yet. And deep down, he was afraid to see Akashi again. It just wasn't right, after the red haired said that to him during the game.

...

When everybody rested in their own rooms and all Rakuzan members took their time to see their sick captain, Kouki retreated for a while before he entered Akashi's room later. He walked slowly to the balcony, looking at the garden behind the inn and sighed. _Everything is a mess today._

"…are you happen to be Furihata Kouki-kun?"

Kouki flinched and turned back, seeing Reo behind him, slowly approaching him. "Y-Yes, I'm Furihata Kouki. Nice to meet you, Reo-senpai."

"You know me?" Reo seemed amused.

"Akashi talked about his team sometimes," Kouki nodded, "…he's really proud of you guys…"

"Well of course, we play exactly like he wants to and we're happy with the results," Reo replied and positioned himself beside Kouki and looked at the garden too. "So…what's with you and Akashi today?"

Kouki shrieked inside his mind. _Even the other team's member noticed. I'm so horrible._ "Well, something personal…" he said, almost like a whisper. "It makes me afraid."

Reo observed him thoughtfully and stretched his body, continued talking. "The truth is, we don't want to go here and meet up with you guys. Ah," he stopped, "…it doesn't mean that we don't want to play against Seirin, but our captain has been pretty sick since yesterday."

Kouki swallowed and felt guiltier because he didn't notice—he's talking with Akashi the night before and didn't realize that Akashi sounded weak. "Is…is that so? I…"

"You don't have to apologize to me, because as a vice-captain I myself can't hold Akashi back despite his sickness thus done nothing to prevent him fainting today. At first I was confused why he wanted to go here, but when I heard that Seirin's here—which means you're here—I understood. He really wants to meet you," Reo chuckled while Kouki gritted his teeth, "…in our bus he slept with a lot of sweat coming out from his body. We were so worried… We almost turned back if he didn't threatened us not to do that. And when we arrived…his face looked like he's having fun and so thrilled to meet up with you again. So we're happy too."

Kouki hid his face with his arms. "Sorry."

Reo smiled. "It's okay. I don't know what problem you have with him, but I'm sure he will forgive you if you apologize," he patted Kouki's head gently, "…he really loves you."

Reo left Kouki alone to think about what he should say when he's in Akashi's room. But Kouki shook his head. _I don't need to think of anything._ He fisted his hands and stepped to where Akashi had been rested. When he arrived, he saw all Rakuzan already came out and no more noises could be heard inside. He inhaled deeply and opened the door.

...

Inside, he found Akashi and the sight made him replayed his mistakes this all day and clenched his hands.

Akashi lied on his pure white futon, face flushed red and his parted lips let out white fumes as he breathed. Every time Akashi inhaled, a rather loud gasping sound slipped from his mouth. His face made a frown and sometimes Akashi's hands would gripped the sheet tightly like he was in pain.

Kouki approached him and slightly caress Akashi's forehead to check his temperature. He took his hand back again and exhaled. _Akashi._ "I've made a mistake," he whispered lowly and bowed his head down. Soon he heard a ruffle from in front of him.

Akashi opened up his heterochromatic eyes and looked at Kouki. He seemed surprised and tried his hardest to sit up despite his trembling body. "Kouki…" he greeted weakly, "…what are you doing here…?"

"Visiting you," Kouki blushed, "I'm…worried."

"No need… I'll be fine soon after I rest myself…" Akashi coughed and curled himself like a ball inside his blanket. He wanted to feel something cold on his head right now because _damn_ it felt like he was burning (and he _was_).

Kouki noticed Akashi's expression and knew that he wanted a cool-pack. He reached for it from the nearest table and found it. "I'll put it on for you," he assured. Akashi hummed and let Kouki took care of the pack. The brown haired tore the plastic of the pack and ready for putting it on his head. Akashi thought he wanted to help so he rose his hand towards the cool-pack which in result, made their hands touched each other.

Akashi assumed that Kouki had no problem with this again so he was fine, but—

"AH!"

Kouki slapped his hand and backed away. Akashi could see something similar to fear in his eyes. He didn't understand. Why did Kouki…? He felt his dizziness came back again. And Kouki didn't know why he slapped Akashi's hand. He was more frightened than before. "A-Akashi I didn't mean to—"

Kouki jolted.

He could see it. He could see those pearly fragile white tears fell from Akashi's beautiful red and yellow eyes. The red haired didn't make any sounds. Just tears and Kouki's world seemed frozen in ice; it was so cold.

After a moment Akashi's face became redder and his eyes threatening to close; it was already half-lidded.

Kouki knew it was because of the shock he had. He tried to feel Akashi's temperature once more, but when his hand almost touched Akashi's forehead, the heterochromatic eyed boy backed off and curled himself more.

"N-No," Akashi whispered, almost inaudible, "…d-don't touch me—you don't want to touch me…"

Kouki wanted to stab himself for making Akashi like this. He tried to reach but failed once more. "Akashi, I swear, I didn't mean to—"

"No, K-Kouki, stop—you don't have t-to push yourself…"

"Akashi…"

"Y-You don't love me."

Kouki was taken aback by the sudden statement. _I love you._ Kouki opened his mouth to tell him just _that_, but not even a squeak was out. He just sat there with his mouth made 'O' expression like a dumb goldfish.

"S-See, you didn't even try to deny it. G-Go back to your room, Kouki," Akashi whimpered and coughed. "Y-You won't love me."

Kouki shook his head. "No, you don't understand—"

"No, I don't!" Akashi cried. Kouki's brown eyes widened as he stared at Akashi. "I-I don't understand…! I'm not used to date someone, a-and this is my first time so I don't have a c-clue!" Akashi trembled and more of his tears fell down on the futon. "I-I don't know how to react every time you took a step away from me. Do I frighten you? I…I know I am, because of this…eyes… Many…many people see me like I'm a k-killer or something and I'm tired… I'm tired of being unable to make special bond with others…!"

"But you with Kuroko and others-"

"It's different! With you is a different matter!"

Kouki was going speechless. Seeing Akashi, _his_ Akashi Seijuurou like this made him felt weak. It was because of him that Akashi crumbled in front of him right now and he just made a promise to make everything right with Kuroko. He gripped the sheet for seconds before trying to grab Akashi's hands. Akashi noticed and he scooted away, lips quivering and, if he had cat ears or something they would have already flipped because Kouki could see fear on Akashi's heterochromatic eyes.

"N-No," Akashi said, "…p-please, g-go…I—"

"I don't want to," Kouki pulled Akashi to his embrace but it was difficult because Akashi kept struggling. "Akashi, please."

"No," Akashi panted harder and his breathing became more erratic. "No. No."

"Akashi."

"No…" Akashi gasped and he lost his energy. Falling limp in Kouki's warm hug, Akashi could only sob as he slowly drifted to unconsciousness. "Kouki, no… You don't love—"

"Shush. You don't know."

"I-I know. You don't want to touch me," Akashi breathed and buried himself inside the warmth embrace Kouki gave him. "I-I'm okay… Let me go…"

Kouki sighed. What's 'okay' when Akashi's petit body trembled and his skin sizzled when it was touched. "I'm touching you now, Akashi," Kouki tightened his hug, "…and don't say 'okay' when you're obviously not."

Akashi shifted and looked at Kouki. "You've changed…" he whispered, "…but I don't see your proof." His eyes seemed like they were piercing through Kouki's, asking for answers and, most importantly, assurance. "You don't have to lie…just to make me better…"

"Don't say that," Kouki shook his head. "At least, let me explain and then… I will listen to what you want."

Akashi shivered and nodded with his remaining strength.

"I don't want to touch you before because…" Kouki gulped, "…I kept on thinking dangerous things about you."

Akashi lifted his eyebrow and frown. "Dangerous…? Ah, as I thought, I—"

"No! Don't make sudden deduction like that, please!" Kouki snapped, which he suddenly regretted. "S-Sorry, didn't mean to yell…"

Akashi didn't say anything but he sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is, whenever I thought about you…whenever I made contact with you… I'm getting horny." _There. I've said it. Akashi must be feeling disgusted._ Kouki gained most of his courage to look at Akashi again. Unexpectedly, Akashi looked at him back, with his blushing, almost like tomato face.

"H-Ho—what… K-Kouki, you…"

"That's why I don't want you to know, I'm disgusting aren't I?" Kouki chuckled and looked away, totally embarrassed to death. "I-I'm going back to my room!" He exclaimed, letting go of Akashi which didn't succeed because the red haired grabbed him, didn't want to let go.

"So you don't hate me…?"

"What? Of course not…!"

"You…love me?"

Kouki looked at Akashi. The red haired male was staring at him, eyes full of hope and longing which made the brown haired wanted to take him right there right now. And maybe it was what he would do next. Kouki remembered those things he had done with Akashi when they were still dating, on their afternoon walk time or when they chatted on the phone or internet just to let the other now about their conditions. Then he remembered things he had done to Akashi recently; avoiding him. His heart ached when he replayed what had happened in the court today. He regretted it and made promise not to do that again to Kuroko and to himself. He smiled gently and caressed Akashi's pink cheeks. "Yes. Yes I love you."

Akashi felt his burden being lifted away. "Until this time I never felt so loved," he admitted shyly. "Thank you…Kouki."

Kouki was about to pull Akashi into a hug one more time but Akashi pulled him first instead. He felt warm touch on his lips and realized that that was Akashi's lips. It was their other kiss; their make-up kiss. Kouki closed his eyes, swallowing all the feelings in one go. Without his consent, his hands already roamed inside Akashi's shirt which was wet because of the sudden sweats he was having.

Akashi twitched when he sensed the hands on his skin. He knew this was going to happen, and at the same time he wanted it to happen. So he did everything he could to encourage Kouki taking a little step further. He moaned at the touch, and received Kouki's darting tongue inside his gaping mouth. "Kouki…" he chanted the name.

Kouki heard the soft voice beneath him and immediately pulled back. He saw a flushed Akashi panting. He blushed and coughed. "Uhm! I'm—I'm sorry Akashi, I didn't…"

"Call me Seijuurou."

"Eh…?"

"Kouki," he leaned in, "…call me my name. Just like our first date. And I want you to call my name when you need to do…something like this again."

Kouki's heart beat faster. _Again. So there will be another time._ He gulped and unconsciously licked his upper lip in anticipation. "Sei…juurou," he whispered in low tune. The shiver that ran through Akashi's spine didn't went unnoticed by him. "Seijuurou." He called again, this time with confidence.

Akashi gasped and peppered Kouki's face with light kisses. "Kouki…Kouki," he called the name over and over again. "Don't let me go, Kouki…"

"…even when you're sick…like this?" Kouki questioned Akashi as confirmation to what he was about to do. "…if you want to rest…I will take care of myself on the toilet," he laughed and kissed Akashi's forehead.

"Yes," the red haired nodded, "…it's my pleasure to be…your desire." He smiled and curled himself against Kouki's body. "Make me yours then, Kouki."

Kouki's self-control was snapped in half as he pushed Akashi on the futon. He heard a small squeak but his lust controlled him. He sucked at Akashi's pale neck and nibbled on his earlobe.

"K-Kouki…mmm…"

"Sei," Kouki smiled and thought that it was a lovable nick name for his dearest. "Sei, you're so adorable. You have no idea since how long I wanted to do this with you," he whispered those sweet nothings right beside Akashi's red ears. "I love you, Sei."

Akashi swooned and moaned. "Ahh… Yes, Kouki. I love you t-too…"

Kouki kissed Akashi's stomach earning a soft gasp, then he lowered the pants which Akashi wore. He giggled when he saw Akashi's erection twitching, eager to be taken care of. He touched and gave it a gentle grip. Akashi grunted and his body made a beautiful curve.

"Kouki…t-touch me more…there…"

"Yeah…I'm touching you…" Kouki lowered his body and prepared his mouth to swallow something big and hot; Akashi's cock. "And I'm…licking you…" He jerked his tongue forward, successfully poking Akashi's quivering tip.

Akashi mewled and he could feel that he was on the edge. "K-Kouki, s-stop—"

"No way, after you knew how long I've been craving this," Kouki smirked. Sudden confidence crept on him and now he was feeling fine pinning Akashi beneath him. "Let me…? Sei…?"

Akashi breathed on Kouki's skin, drinking the scent. His heterochromatic eyes looked up at Kouki's lustful brown eyes. They had hint of love and it made Akashi's heart swooned. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Only…if you do it gently," he whispered in return.

Kouki licked his lips and rocked his hips against Akashi's crotch making him letting out yet another moan. "Of course I'll be gentle… I love you after all."

"…really?"

"Yeah."

Akashi looked unsure for a moment but he nodded his head and averted his gaze, too shy to look at Kouki in the eye.

Kouki smiled and kissed Akashi's pink cheeks before he stripped in front of the red haired.

The sight before him was indeed beautiful. Kouki didn't look appetizing at first but when he stripped those abs showed perfectly. Seeing the well-toned body, Akashi gulped and couldn't resist the urge to touch and caress that muscle. His pale, white right hand reached for the body in front of him. It was so gorgeous, almost making him drool. Maybe it's just lust, he didn't know. But for Akashi, this scene already enough. "Kouki," he whimpered, "…do it."

Kouki grunted and slipped his hands below Akashi's pants, grabbing the growing bulge inside. Akashi let out delicious moans as the brown haired moved his hand up and down the thick shaft. Kouki increased the speed, making Akashi looked ridiculously lusty and needy. His voice also went another octave and his breathing became faster and irregular, signing that he was almost there. Kouki licked his lips and stopped his movements. Akashi jolted and he bucked his hips immediately for the friction to come back but it was no use, Kouki prevented him to.

Akashi glared but instead of looking angry, Kouki thought it was very cute and adorable. He took his stance in front of Akashi's hole but didn't push his cock in yet; instead, he just vibrated it right in front of the entrance. Akashi gasped and trashed his head side to side.

"Kouki, Koukiii—"

"Shush, Sei… Just a moment…be patient," Kouki smirked. "We'll get over this slowly."

Akashi whimpered and stared at Kouki with his teary, needy eyes which snapped Kouki's remaining self-control into several smaller pieces. Akashi knew Kouki couldn't really restrain himself so he tried to make Kouki did what he wanted. His hands reached Kouki's hand which was holding his cock and pulled it closer to his entrance. Akashi hissed when he felt the cock's heat and vibration—it felt so good. Then he saw Kouki once again, pleading to be taken.

"Kouki, this is yours," he whispered weakly and squeaked when he noticed the cock getting slightly bigger. Inside his mind, he was debating whether to let Kouki enter him and whether that thing was going to fit or not. But his chain of thoughts was disturbed by a sudden intrusion on his entrance. Akashi gasped. _Kouki is entering me._

"Sei…that's cheating…" Kouki growled, remembering the look Akashi gave him.

"What…do you mean…?" Akashi smiled triumphantly at the brown haired in front of him.

"Your face…it's too beautiful." Kouki kissed Akashi with passion and enjoying him squirming beneath. "I'll make you even beautiful after this," he grinned and fully pushed his cock inside Akashi's smaller body. Then as a start, he bucked his hips lightly.

Akashi let out a short moan—more like a gasp—because of the sudden bucking. His eyes rolled back and his body became stiff. _I can't believe I already want to come._ Akashi bit his lips and mewled. _If he bucks his hips once again I'll—_

"YAAHH!"

"!" Kouki was startled when the body in front of him jolted violently right after he bucked his hips for his second time but rougher. String after string of white essence spurted from Akashi's throbbing cock. Kouki stared at Akashi who opened his lips despite there was nothing out from them. He was mesmerized at how such a small body could let out so much semen at one go. Chuckled, Kouki waited until the red haired regained his strength, which was quite a long time given the fact that he was sick. Kouki kissed Akashi's inner thigh as he lifted it up on his shoulder. "Better?" he asked.

"Mmmhm," Akashi hummed and stretched his hands. "…you can…move," he said shyly. "But you have to hug me."

Kouki chuckled and embraced Akashi. He did several more test thrusts, and after seeing only pleasure on Akashi's eyes, he changed the pace into fast and erratic movements.

Underneath him, Akashi moaned and squeaked, then gave a particular long, lusty moan when his prostate was hit. Kouki smiled. His Akashi looked especially beautiful when he was covered in lovely sweat. The brown haired changed their position so Akashi sat on his lap face to face with him. The change brought red to Akashi's face.

"W-What—"

"I want to know if this position makes it better. There…"

"Eh? Kou—AH!" Akashi mewled again and curled up to Kouki, embraced him within a tight hug. "T-That spot—no…!"

"Spo—oh. Don't worry Sei…it's just your prostate…_here_, right?" Kouki stabbed his cock once more earning a lustful moan from Akashi. "Ah…you have angelic voice, Sei…"

"Don't say—AH—that—nngggghh!"

"Ha, guess it is not a right compliment for a man," Kouki kissed Akashi's lips again and let himself down on the bed while Akashi was on top, riding him. Akashi blushed; he knew Kouki wanted him to move on his own but he was pretty tired.

"K-Kou… I think I'm not…"

"I know. Just move on your pace, I will move too from here," he caressed Akashi's cheeks and gave Akashi a playful stir from his cock. Akashi whimpered and nodded. Kouki gulped in lust when he saw Akashi moved up and down painfully slow on his hardening thick shaft. Akashi's hetero-chromatic eyes glimmered and his lips were parted sensually like in every second he was seducing the brown haired. Some thrusts or so, the red haired would curve his body beautifully and moaned in a way that would probably made every beautiful man and woman lose immediately after hearing it. Kouki caressed Akashi's white, pale hips and he gripped the waist. When he was ready, he pumped himself up to meet with Akashi's movements.

He drank every moan, every little squeak which Akashi made and in the very end, he smiled when he saw pure white essence spurting from Akashi's throbbing member that drove him to his end. That face of pure bliss was forever carved in Kouki's mind. He had to stay inside Akashi though, for some minutes, because Akashi's inside was pulling him time over time, making it a bit difficult to pull out. Kouki giggled and hugged Akashi, kissed him on his forehead, ignoring adorable pout from that hetero-chromatic eyed face.

"Sei," Kouki whispered and hugged him tighter. "Sei."

Akashi smiled and let his body took him to his slumber, since his energy was already depleted. He ignored the uncomfortableness from his position and went asleep.

...

...

* * *

...

The day after, Kouki got himself a pretty big scolding from both Kuroko and Reo. And both because he had successfully made the red haired Rakuzan captain's condition worse—his fever was obviously went higher a bit and he was limp, couldn't even walk few meters. Kouki repeatedly bowed down, apologizing to the two of his boyfriend's closest pals. Meanwhile, Akashi giggled secretly while observing his lover got scolded.

_This is going to be fun._

He smiled and continued his rest.

...

However he really didn't have a clue that, after this incident, he had awakened something inside Kouki which, if wasn't handled well, could bring him to endless tiring nights…

…

…

**end of chapter 2**

* * *

_AHAHHH yess lolol so this is the end of chapter 2, chapter 3 will be focused on Akashi's point of view. Let's see how he handles the "awakened" Kouki :3_

_but i can't promise a fast update! i'm truly sorry :( so to everyone who manages to keep with me till this chap and still be waiting for the next, thank you so much and i love you all!_

_read, like, review! :p_


End file.
